My Lips Are Sealed
by Ang3lofRedemptionx
Summary: Getting back at the girl who made my life hell will not be an easy task, especially if that girl was the one, the only, Maryse Ouellet. This goes to show that revenge is best served cold. But as of right now...my lips are sealed.
1. Chapter 1

**My Lips Are Sealed**

**Getting back at the girl who made my life hell will not be an easy task, especially if that girl was the one, the only, Maryse Ouellet. So who's knows whats up my sleeve? Who knows what I have in store for her? This goes to show, that revenge is best served cold. I will do anything to get revenge back on Maryse. But as for now, my lips are sealed. **

_Dear Diary,_

_Your not always so easy. Of course, this world had to be filled with girls and guys who dont give a shit on who they step on just to get there way. Well, I for one, will experience that life just to get revenge on that one girl who really made my life hell back when I was a child. And who knows? Maybe I'll keep my identity a secret just between the two of us. No one, not even my bestest friends, my boyfriend, or anyone else will know who Im really am. And yes, I do realize that day of revealing my true identity will come to pass, but thats not what Im worried about right now. Im starting a new double life and as for now...my lips are sealed. _

_Xoxo _

_Roman _

{xxx}

Maria Kanellis was making her way down the hall, pumped and ready for her match against Maryse, the Divas Champion. This was her chance to make a statement, to prove that she too was worthy of challenging Maryse for her Divas title. While walking, she came across, Maryse, Michelle McCool, and Layla laughing and snorting pig noises at fellow WWE Diva, Mickie James. One of Maria's best friends. Disgusted, Maria hurriedly made her way to defend her friend, who seem to be on the urge of tears.

"Leave her alone!" Maria shouted.

The three divas stopped laughing and snorting as they brought their eyes to the red head diva. "What are you going to do about it?" Michelle asked.

"Well, I suggest you stop before you'll get carried out. And thats not going to be a problem for me." Maria shook her head at the three divas. "Its a shame, because I thought I respected the three of you fellow divas. But to come backstage to see you guys, bullying, laughing like a bunch of snobs, like a bunch of mean girls who bully people around at high school, really makes me sick to my stomach. You should be ashamed of yourselves. Im ashamed to be even speaking with you." Maria told the three girls.

"Oh boo-hoo, your just jealous because we are all, FLAWLESS!" the three girls shouted as they laughed all happily not caring about the presence of Maria or Mickie James.

"Come on Mickie, lets get out of here." Maria took Mickie by the arm and took her away from the likes of Maryse, Michelle McCool, and Layla. "See ya later, Piggy James!" The three girls shouted.

Maria can understand Mickie's feelings on the situation, last week she was humiliated in front of the entire WWE Universe. Mickie can still taste the cake being shoved in her face, and the juice being poured on her. 

"I'm really sorry about that Mickie." Maria said trying to comfort her friend. Mickie shook her head. She was tired of being picked on, tired of crying, tired of trying and not exactly always winning against Lay-Cool in general.

"I swear Ria, I will get back at them. _All _of them. They will regret ever messing with somebody like myself." Mickie told her.

"Dont worry about it, they aren't worth getting revenge for." Maria told her. Mickie shook her head. "No Maria, they need to realize that they arent the boss around here. Someone needs to give them a taste of their own medicine. See how they like it you know?" Mickie told her.

Maria shook her head. "I understand Mickie. But I wouldnt want you to stoop there level. You know you are better then them, the crowd loves you more then them. Why do something like getting revenge when you can just simply ignore them? Ignore their insults, ignore their tactics, you know your better then them. And you shown them plenty of times in the ring." Maria explained.

"I guess you are right." Mickie shrugged. "But if they do something thats really unacceptable, and not really needed, if they do something so dirty, then they wont know whats coming for me." Mickie sweared.

"Alright, alright, forget about them. Come on, you are going to watch me in my match against Maryse right? Up close and personal right?" Maria asked.

"Of course." Mickie smiled as her and Maria linked arms and skipped down the hallway.

**{xxx}**

Maria made her way backstage excited. She had won her match against Maryse, this could be her chance at winning the Divas Championship. She couldnt stop the bright smile of victory on her face. She felt strong, she felt powerful, very powerful after winning her match against one of the dominant divas on Smackdown.

"You think you feel all big and bad after winning against me huh?" A voice called. Maria turned and found herself facing the fiery eyes of Maryse.

Maria didnt answer. Showing Maryse what Maria was really made of wasnt really worth it, at least not right now. Maria was tired of being one of the divas who barely know how to wrestle, who barely ever win matches. So she asked for some time off, and she did, she got the time off that she exactly wanted. Her boyfriend, Randy Orton, is a great trainer, he taught her how to get better. Maria even trained by herself while Randy was at Raw. Ever since that day, Maria would always let her wrestling do the talking as opposed to Maryse who always lets her mouth do the talking time through time.

Maria turned and walked away from Maryse as Maryse seethed in anger. "Dont you walk away from me!" Maria could hear the running footsteps of Maryse from behind, and when she tried to turn around and defend herself, she found herself eating a punch from Maryse. Maria fell on the ground covering her face.

Maryse grabbed Maria by the hair and practically threw her against the wall. Maria screamed as she now held her head.

Maryse bent down and grabbed Maria's face. "You are weak. You will not stop me. No one can, and no one will. Not even you or your that pathetic Piggy James." Maryse spat.

"Maria? Maria!" Mickie called as she tried to save her from the likes of Maryse but she too was found eating a punch from Maryse. Mickie fell on the ground when Maryse kicked her stomach really hard. Maryse walked over to a table filled with food as she picked up a pie caked with vanilla. She walked over with the pie in hand and threw it on not only Mickie, but both Mickie and Maria.

"Enjoy your meal. Piggies." Maryse licked the remaining vanilla cream on her finger and walked away satisfied and a job well done.

"Still think I shouldn't get revenge?" Mickie managed to croak out. Maria sat up and wiped the cream that was on her face. "No, Im telling you Micks, she's not worth it. And besides you said all three of them not just Maryse." Maria told her.

"And lastly, Maryse is my problem. Not yours."

**Reviews are really appreciated! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: 2nd chapter to 'My Lips are sealed.' I'm sorry I didn't get to update this, as I have been busy changing my image and dealing with some personal issues. If I get a lot of reviews for this story, then I'll update Seven Sins right away.**

_Italics- Roman's thoughts_

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Surely, you'll probably think they got the upper hand on this one, but I've got them... all of them right where I wanted them. With my idenity a secret, they won't see who will be coming right after them... I maybe wrong for this, but you have to think about them too. They're not right for what they are doing, so someone should step up and give them a taste of their own medicine...and that someone is me. Who you might ask? That I can't say because as of right now, my lips are sealed. _

_Love always,_

_Roman_

Gail Kim was seen stretching, getting ready for her title match against Maryse, when Maria approached her.

"Hey Gail, good luck on your match tonight against Maryse." Maria said wishing her luck. Gail Kim looked up at her and smiled. "Thanks Maria, you know, someone needs to step up and shut people up like Maryse. Not to mention, Lay-Cool." Gail shook her head, obviously disgusted of the three women.

"I understand Gail, and I agree with you. And for that, I'll be at ringside with you. Because I am sure I will be guaranteed as a distraction for Maryse. Besides, her and I have issues with each other anyway." Maria said to her friend, before Gail could speak the two girls were interrupted by the French-Canadian beauty, Maryse.

"_Maria, Maria. Vous? Une distraction? S'il vous plaît, ne me faites pas rire. Tu sais très bien, que vous êtes le moindre de mes problèmes_. Maria, what makes you think someone like you can stop someone like me? I mean, look at you, and look at me. I am pure perfection, while you are- nothing. An absolute nothing." Maryse smiled patting Maria on the back. She then turned to Gail Kim.

"And you, don't even get me started with you. I'll see you out in the ring... not as the WWE Divas Champion." And with that said, Maryse took off down the hall.

"I'll see you out there..." Gail turned only to see Maria was gone. "Maria?" _That was weird, she was just right there. _Shrugging her shoulders, Gail Kim continued to stretch for her match against Maryse.

* * *

_Who says anything about going against the girl who made my life hell? Who says I can't go against the obstacles that stand in my way? I was destined to become the top dog..._

* * *

Maryse and Gail Kim stood across the ring from each other, stare each other down in the ring. The referee lifts up the Divas Championship Title in the air, letting the people know that this match is indeed for the Divas Championship.

Maria walks down the ramp ready to manage Gail Kim for her title match against Maryse. She was hoping that even if Gail did or didn't win, she was hoping ultimately hoping that Gail would give Maryse a hard time in the ring, she hoped that she could finally shut Maryse up once and for all.

After trading a few blows, Maryse grappled Gail into a headlock, hoping for Gail to tap and end this match rather quickly but Gail Kim wasn't that type of girl to give up real easy.

"Come on Gail! Come on, Gail let's go!" Maria cheered for her. Gail broke out of the headlock and started to kick Maryse in the back.

"Yeah, that's right Gail! Show her that you are worth something!" Maria cheered for her. After delivering a few kicks, Maryse countered the attack, by taking Gail's leg and leg whipping her with Gail's back slamming on the mat in the process.

Maryse stood up as her eyes were now on Maria. She smirked at her, as she went over to taunt doing her signature hair whip with the ropes. Maria attempts to attack Maryse, but Maryse, luckly seeing this attempt at an attack coming, kicks Maria. She walks over to grab Gail by the hair to finish her off with her finishing move the 'French Kiss' and pins Gail in the process.

"1, 2, 3." The bell rings as Maryse was declared winner of the match.

"Here's your winner and still the WWE Divas Champion, Maryse!" The ring announcer announced as Maryse entrance theme music played throughout the arena. Maria got up and entered the ring to check on Gail, who was rather upset that she lost very quickly.

"I can't believe I lost. Now she's going to walk around with her foot stuck in her mouth." Gail spat. Maria shook her head. "I know, I know. That's Maryse for ya, look Gail, there's always next time." Maria reassured her.

"Well maybe there wont be a next time! I'm sick and tired of losing all the time..." Gail clenched her teeth angry at her loss.

Just then, the lights off the arena started to flicker and just like that, the lights went off.

* * *

_What's done in the dark, will never come to the light..._

* * *

_"What the hell's going on JR?" _

_"I don't know King, looks like the stage director is having a few technical difficulties." _

After a few minutes in complete darkness, the lights came back on and to the crowd's surprise, Gail Kim was seen layed out in the ring, with Maria gone.

"What the hell just happened King? What happened with Gail Kim? And where's Maria?" JR asked as Maria was just in the ring a few minutes ago, just before the lights went out.

"I don't know JR. But I fear we might have a Diva Napper in our hands..."

**A/N: Whoa... strange right? I bet most of you most be wondering now.. "WHO's ROMAN?" Is this mysterious 'Roman' person responsible for taking out Gail Kim? Not to mention kidnapping Maria? Review and give me your thoughts. **


End file.
